Melting (Indonesian)
by Raein Ren
Summary: [TRANS] Kyungsoo itu seperti api; pipi yang bersemu dan tatapan yang terbakar oleh semangat hanya untuk seorang lelaki berkulit kecokelatan. Jongin itu seperti es; ia hanya mencair dengan sentuhan api. YAOI. KaiSoo.


This story belongs to **sessny** , and I just translate it.

 **Please don't reupload this story!**

Melting

Kai, Kyungsoo, KaiSoo

Fluff / Highschool / AU

Description :

Kyungsoo itu seperti api; selalu mengalirkan energi seperti matahari terbit maupun tenggelam, merenggut hembusan nafas dan meninggalkan jejak kemanapun ia pergi.

Jongin itu seperti es; apabila berjalan melewati orang-orang ia seperti tidak dirasakan kehadirannya, dingin dan sendirian.

.

Kyungsoo itu seperti api; pipi yang bersemu dan tatapan yang terbakar oleh semangat hanya untuk seorang lelaki berkulit kecokelatan.

Jongin itu seperti es; ia hanya mencair dengan sentuhan api.

* * *

MELTING

* * *

Kyungsoo itu seperti api; berlari sepanjang koridor dan selalu menimbulkan keributan. Jika Kyungsoo berada di sana kau akan menyadarinya dalam sedetik. Menerobos masuk kelas dengan ucapan maaf aku terlambat dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia duduk di depan, di mana semua orang bisa melihatnya. Tawanya bagaikan sebuah asap yang merenggut semua oksigen, kau tidak akan bisa bernafas karena ia mencekikmu. Terhenti, jatuh, dan meleleh. Kyungsoo itu bukanlah jenis api yang bisa kau lawan dengan lebih banyak api. Kyungsoo itu menular. Senyum yang bisa membuat semua orang bahagia. Melahap energi siapapun yang dekat dengannya.

Jongin itu seperti es; duduk dengan tenang di belakang kelas, menatap keluar jendela. Ia tidak mendapat perhatian di kelas, dan tak seorangpun tahu jika ia pernah mendapatkan detensi akan hal itu. Apakah ia gagal dalam ujian? Apakah ia mendapatkan nilai A? Tak seorangpun tahu. Tak seorangpun yang memperhatikan. Siapa itu Jongin? Sebuah nama sederhana yang dipanggil ketika absensi. Ia tidak pernah menjawab panggilan guru yang mengabsennya, namun para guru tahu posisinya. Selalu di belakang. Selalu di samping jendela.

Kutub berlawanan yang tidak akan pernah berakhir meskipun api dan es saling bersinggungan, tidak untuk hari itu ketika Kyungsoo datang terlambat dan guru sudah memberitahu para murid agar membuat kelompok untuk tugas selanjutnya. Berpasangan. Tak seorangpun memilih Jongin. Jongin tak peduli. Kyungsoo menjadi penarik undian terakhir karena ia terlambat. Hanya ia dan Jongin yang tersisa tanpa pasangan, jadi secara otomatis mereka berdua menjadi pasangan untuk tugas kali ini.

Kyungsoo menjadi sinar cerah matahari seperti biasanya, ia tersenyum kepada Jongin setelah ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah partnernya. Jongin bisa saja melihat senyuman itu jika ia tidak terlalu sibuk memandangi awan-awan lembut di langit yang dingin. Namun rasa kecewa adalah sebuah kata yang hilang dari kamus Kyungsoo dan ia memutuskan bahwa mereka harus bertemu di perpustakaan sore ini. Ia pikir Jongin mengangguk namun ia tidak benar-benar yakin.

Jongin dengar bagaimana salah satu teman Kyungsoo berbisik; aku merasa bersalah padamu pada lelaki mungil itu. Namun Jongin tak peduli, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar hal-hal seperti itu sejak ia jarang berbicara pada orang sekitar dan kebanyakan orang (seolah-olah) tidak tahu akan keberadaannya. Jongin menyukai tingkahnya yang seperti itu karena ia tidak ingin terikat dengan orang lain, terlalu banyak masalah. Akan tetapi, ketika ia mendengar Kyungsoo balas berbisik; aku benar-benar tidak keberatan, pada temannya, Jongin berani menyisipkan sekilas tatapan pada lelaki mungil itu. Jongin tidak sadar jika ia sedang terpaku hingga manik Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pandangannya dan lelaki mungil itu tersenyum. Senyuman hangat yang dapat memanaskan malam bulan Desember yang sunyi. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengabaikan sensasi debaran di perutnya dan sekali lagi memalingkan kepalanya ke arah jendela.

* * *

Salah satu tempat favorit Jongin kebetulan berada di perpustakaan. Suasananya selalu tenang, dan orang-orang meninggalkannya sendirian. Tak seorangpun yang mengganggunya dan ia bisa saja membaca ataupun belajar. Apapun yang tidak melibatkan kontak sosial secara langsung. Bukan karena Jongin memiliki masalah komunikasi dengan orang lain, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki energi yang cukup untuk terus berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang suka memanggilnya teman. Akan lebih baik jika sendirian. Begitulah cara Jongin dibesarkan. Pedulikan dirimu sendiri. Pikirkan urusanmu sendiri.

Jadi ketika lelaki berambut merah duduk di seberangnya dan tersenyum menyapa, Jongin tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk bereaksi. Ia menatap pada manik bulat besar itu. Jongin pikir, terasa aneh melihat bagaimana manik cokelat gelap yang teduh itu tampak memancarkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Ia menatap bagaimana bibir ranum itu bergerak dan ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum ketika berbicara, seolah-olah setiap kalimat itu berharga dan membahagiakan. Cara Kyungsoo berbicara sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya; kalimat hampa yang kekurang jiwa, sekedar menggerakan bibirnya, karena ia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu sebagaimana ia mempelajarinya ketika masih kecil. Kalimat yang kaku, serta membosankan, dan semua itu tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin jadi sadar diri di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Manis." Kyungsoo tersenyum di tengah-tengah percakapan. Kalimat yang blak-blakan dan jujur, sebagaimana Kyungsoo biasanya. Kalimat yang kurang ditangkap Jongin karena ia sedang fokus pada mitokondria.

"Apa?" ia bertanya seolah-olah tidak mendengar kalimat yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Namun ia tidak mendapat sebuah jawaban. Karena seperti api, Kyungsoo tidak bisa meninggalkan jejak yang sama di tempat yang sama dua kali. Sekali kau menyentuh, kau akan lebur menjadi abu. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua. Mustahil kau bisa kembali lagi di tempat kau berada sebelumnya. Untungnya, Jongin baru mendengar kalimat itu untuk pertama kalinya. Namun ia tidak terpengaruh. Es tidak terpengaruh, karena tidak ada yang cukup mempengaruhi es.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memperhatikan jika waktu telah berlalu hingga ia melihat Jongin melirik pada jam. Mengecek arlojinya dan Kyungsoo hampir tesedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia meminta maaf karena telah menahan Jongin terlalu lama, ia mulai memberesi barang-barangnya dan sebelum terlalu larut, ia berterimakasih kepada Jongin untuk sore yang menyenangkan dan menyebutkan waktu untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, di tempat yang sama. Kalimat maaf lainnya keluar dari bibir ranum itu sebelum ia pergi. Dan hanya seperti es, Jongin tidak bisa menuntun dirinya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sebuah kehangatan.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya dihabiskan di perpustakaan, buku biologi terbuka dan pada akhirnya mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar. Mereka baru berhenti ketika Jongin memutuskan bahwa mereka perlu istirahat, karena api tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya padam setelah kobaran itu muncul. Namun, meskipun demikian, Kyungsoolah yang akan mengarahkan pada sebuah obrolan karena Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Ia tidak memiliki cerita apapun tentang kehidupannya yang bisa ia bagi, tidak ada pengalaman dengan teman-temannya atau gelar juara di turnamen sepak bola. Ia yakin jika kalimat-kalimat Kyungsoo mulai tidak nyambung, dan itu terjadi ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan kecintaannya dalam menyanyi.

Sesuatu berbinar di mata Jongin. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, namun Kyungsoo pikir ia melihat sedikit jiwa di mata hampa itu untuk sepersekian detik, dan ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk dimanfaatkannya.

"Kau suka menyanyi juga?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan semangat, meskipun ia mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak menakut-nakuti orang berkepribadian rumit di hadapannya itu. Kyungsoo belum tahu banyak tentang Jongin, dan lelaki itu selalu bersikeras bahwa tidak ada yang perlu diketahui, namun Kyungsoo menolak untuk percaya pada kalimat seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki berambut pirang itu sebenarnya menyenangkan dan menarik. Semua temannya merasa bersalah karena Jongin yang begitu membosankan, namun Kyungsoo tidak melihat seorang yang seperti itu. Ia melihat seorang yang kuat. Karena mungkin begitulah api, dan itulah kenapa banyak orang yang mencoba untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan api; api membakar semua bagian hingga kau hanya tersisa dengan kebenaran yang tersaji di hadapanmu. Dinding diluluhkan menjadi abu hanya untuk mengungkap betapa kacau dan rumit bagian dalamnya sehingga kau mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya, pada akhirnya harus berterus terang.

"Menari." Jongin menjawab, mungkin—atau mungkin tidak—ada kedutan di sudut bibirnya, mengancam untuk menyebar menjadi senyuman. Ia tidak akan membiarkan senyuman itu lolos.

Kyungsoo berbinar, karena ia melakukan hal yang terbaik. Manik melengkung membentuk sabit dan mulut hampir berbentuk seperti hati, menunjukan gigi kecil putihnya.

"Kalau begitu kita memiliki minat yang sama untuk musik, aku tahu mungkin ada suatu kesamaan di antara kita!"

Jongin melihat lelaki itu dengan keterkejutan. Selama ini Kyungsoo berbicara tentang banyak hal dan tidak ada tujuannya, selain mencoba menemukan suatu kesamaan di antara mereka. Mengapa ada orang yang peduli dengan apa yang Jongin suka dan tidak sukai? Sekarang, Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang berawal dari sebuah kedutan halus itu.

* * *

Sebelum mereka berpisah, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertukar nomor telepon, untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi dan salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa mengatasinya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan hal ini secara lantang, tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa api dan es tidak ingin sesuatu menghalangi pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

Tugas biologi sudah dikumpulkan, dan mereka masih bertemu di perpustakaan. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Terkadang mereka belajar bersama, di lain waktu mereka hanya berbincang. Mereka berbincang seputar musik, dan makanan, karena hanya sejauh itu mereka memiliki selera yang sama. Sangat sulit untuk berbicara karena Kyungsoo mempunyai begitu banyak hobi sementara Jongin, selain menari, ia tidak memiliki hobi lainnya. Namun selama itu tempat yang mereka gunakan selalu berada di perpustakaan. Jongin tidak tahu mengenai hal ini, namun Kyungsoo tidak berani menyarankan tempat yang lain karena ia melihat betapa nyamannya Jongin berada di perpustakaan. Ia tidak ingin mengusik lelaki pirang itu sendiri.

Hingga Jongin berceletuk ayo makan es krim, di tengah-tengah Kyungsoo yang sedang menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang telah terjadi saat latihan sepak bola beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo begitu terkejut, bahkan ia tidak yakin mendengar kalimat itu dengan benar. Pergerakannya terhenti, tangan mengudara, mulut ternganga dan mata melotot seperti rusa tersorot lampu. Bisikan apa, hampir meluncur dari bibirnya.

Lelaki pirang itu hanya tersenyum, karena tingkah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu lucu. Bibir tebal dan ekspresi terkejut. Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah tatapan itu yang akan ia lihat jika ia mencuri kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya sekali. Kecupan yang singkat. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana jika ia benar-benar meleleh. Karena hanya dengan Kyungsoolah ia membeberkan seluruh rahasiannya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia katakan pada orang lain sebelumnya. Seperti kenapa warna kesukaannya adalah orange, dan bukan hitam. Dan bagaimana makanan yang terlalu pedas itu menyebalkan. Lelaki pirang itu tidak tahu bagaimana atau kapan hal itu terjadi, namun jawaban pendek "iya" dan "tidak"nya telah berubah panjang, lebih terevaluasi, karena ia ingin Kyungsoo tetap mengoceh. Jongin masih jarang mengatakan kalimat yang lebih dari lima kata sekaligus, ia lebih sering mendengarkan Kyungsoo, melihat bagaimana lelaki itu menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menjelaskan suatu hal yang sederhana, bagaimana bibirnya akan mengerucut dan kemudian mengembang menjadi senyuman, bagaimana ia membuat efek suaranya sendiri, dan semua hal itu membuat Jongin tersenyum, bahkan terkadang tertawa.

"Tapi ini bulan Januari," ujar Kyungsoo. "Tidakah terlalu dingin untuk makan es krim?" dan jika pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu tidak menyatakan seolah-olah ia akan mati setelah makan es krim, maka Jongin tidak tahu apa itu.

"Tidak, ini adalah suhu yang tepat." Jongin berbisik, dan mungkin, hanya mungkin, ia tidak merujuk pada suhu minus tiga belas derajat di luar pintu perpustakaan.

Itulah mengapa mereka berakhir di kedai es krim, sendirian, kecuali untuk pelayan yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh ketika mereka memesan dua cone es krim paling besar yang kedai itu jual. Jongin memilih mint, vanilla, dan lemon. Kyungsoo mencibir dan menggumam sesuatu seperti, aku harusnya sudah menduga. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu memilih caramel, pisang dan stroberi. Kontras warna-warni nampak pada pilihan Jongin.

"Kau benar! Ini benar-benar ide yang bagus!" ujar Kyungsoo ketika mereka berjalan di jalanan kecil di antara gedung-gedung kota Seoul. Mereka menjauh dari trotoar yang biasa digunakan dan sebagai gantinya mereka berjalan melewati gang-gang dan taman karena tempat itu lebih sepi. Jongin suka suasana sepi. "Aku mau mencoba es krimmu." Kyungsoo menuntut dan Jongin hampir tidak sempat untuk bereaksi sebelum sebuah cone karamel-pisang-stroberi tersodor di tangannya dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menjilati es krim warna biru muda—milik Jongin. Api bertingkah begitu rasional dan tiba-tiba. Tak terduga dan agresif. Terkadang kau ingin menjauh, karena api menakutimu. Kau tahu kekuatan apa yang api miliki. Kekuatan itu dapat meruntuhkan dan meninggalkanmu terluka dalam sekejap. Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak boleh kau lupakan, bahwa itu juga api, yang menjagamu tetap hangat.

Jongin melihat bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum rasa es itu menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mengamati dengan ketertarikan tentang bagaimana sesuatu yang begitu sederhana bisa terlihat begitu menarik perhatian. Cara Kyungsoo mengernyit pada rasa yang membosankan, karena, vanilla, sungguh? Kita pergi ke kedai es krim dan kau hanya memesan vanilla? Rasa mint-nya seperti pasta gigi dan lemon tidak cocok untuk gabungan rasa. Rasanya hanya seperti aku menyikat gigiku dan kemudian meminum jus jeruk.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tertawa dan Kyungsoo terhenti pada suara itu. Jongin tidak banyak berkata, dan tidak banyak tertawa. Dan kemudian lelaki itu melakukannya, tawa dan suara Jongin selalu membangunkan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Ia mendongak ke arah lelaki itu dengan tersenyum lebar dan memaksanya untuk mencoba es rasa stroberi. Kemudian Jongin melakukannya. Rasa dari es krim stroberi itu sangat berbeda dengan pilihan rasanya sendiri, dan ia juga mencoba rasa pisang dan caramel.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Jongin menggoda dan tersenyum pada ekspresi terkejut milik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Kembalikan!" Kyungsoo cemberut. Berjinjit untuk merebut es krimnya, namun Jongin mengangkat tangannya sehingga lelaki yang lebih pendek itu tak bisa meraihnya.

Lelaki berambut merah melakukan satu-satunya hal yang nampak pas untuk situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak ragu, karena api tidak pernah berpikir dua kali tentang apapun. Jadi ia mendorong es krim warna-warni itu ke wajah Jongin. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi terlihat begitu terkejut, ia bisa nyaris pingsan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawa, ia tertawa sedikit keras hingga perutnya mulai terasa sakit dan ia sedikit membungkuk. Jongin masih sangat terkejut untuk bergerak. Aku minta maaf, tapi wajahmu—dan masih banyak kata maaf yang terucap setengah hati keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo ketika ia tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, dua buah kone es krim terjatuh. Setengah termakan dan sengaja dijatuhkan. Dengan dua lelaki yang berdiri di samping es krim itu. Salah satu dari mereka terdorong pada dinding bangunan, satunya lagi mengolesi es krim ke wajah lelaki satunya ketika mereka berciuman.

Jongin tidak tahu apakah ciuman itu sama persis seperti yang ia bayangkan, atau ciuman itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Bibir tebal, sembab dan dingin baik karena udara dan es krim. Kyungsoo terasa kaku pada awalnya, pikirannya mencoba untuk menerka situasi ini. Kemudian ia melunak dan menikmati ciuman. Menekan bibir Jongin yang mengurungnya di dinding. Kyungsoo tidak peduli pada rasa lengket es krim yang sedang melumuri wajah mereka. Untuk Kyungsoo, ciuman ini terasa seperti mint dan lemon, mungkin sedikit campuran vanilla juga. Namun bagi Jongin, ciuman itu bagaikan kekalahan. Sisa image dinginnya sudah meleleh ketika ia ingin menyerahkan seluruh dirinya pada kehangatan yang menekan bibirnya. Terasa hangat, ramah dan segala sesuatu yang mengarah pada Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling mengait untuk sisa sore ini. Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang, dan memberinya kecupan selamat bertemu lagi di dahi, ia tetap berada di sana untuk waktu yang agak lama. Tetap berada di sana sedikit lebih lama dari yang seharunya, sederhana saja, karena ia ingin melakukannya.

* * *

Sesuatu merayap dalam hatinya, seperti peringatan, tapi masih menyenangkan. Biasanya ketika ia merasa seperti ini, ia akan menjauhkan dirinya, karena hal itu yang terbaik. Jangan terikat. Itu terlalu menyusahkan. Begitulah bagaimana Jongin hidup. Namun ketika lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut merah itu tersenyum dan menunjuknya sebagai pemain pertama dalam tim sepak bola untuk pelajaran olah raga, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak ingin mengasingkan diri lagi. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju sisi Kyungsoo dan mengambil baju tim warna orange dan memakainya. Jongin menyadari bagaimana teman Kyungsoo memberikannya tatapan tajam, namun hal itu tidak benar-benar mengganggunya, ia sudah biasa dengan semua itu.

Rasa kebalnya akan perlakuan seperti itu berakhir hingga pelajaran usai, ketika mereka berada di ruang ganti, setelah mandi, saat Jongin tak sengaja mendengar Joonmyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo kenapa ia tiba-tiba begitu tertarik dengan Jongin, itulah yang mengganggunya. Ia tidak ambil pusing karena tidak disukai—itu sebelum ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar, namun ia masih terus mendengarkan—ingin mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Api menjawab, membakar tanpa ampun.

Joonmyun melangkah mendekat dan perut Jongin dua kali terasa mual ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo yang bertelanjang dada. Kyungsoo bersandar pada loker ganti yang dingin dan Joonmyun berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi terluka di wajah. Joonmyun berbisik sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar Jongin dan itu mengganggunya. Hal itu sangat mengganggunya hingga terasa sakit. Dan ketika wajah Kyungsoo memerah, Jongin membanting pintu lokernya dan pergi. Jongin tak memiliki hak apapun untuk Kyungsoo, karena es tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun pada api. Mungkin air bisa tenang dan mengendalikan sifat irasional api. Es hanya bisa duduk diam dan menyaksikan api membakar segalanya.

Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa menang. Mungkin hal itulah yang menyebabkan maniknya tersengat oleh cairan asin, mengancam untuk terjun ketika Kyungsoo berhasil mengejarnya. Baju Kyungsoo sampai terbalik karena dipakai dengan tergesa-gesa hanya untuk mengejar Jongin yang sedang kesal itu.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo berbisik, menolak untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Tidak." Jongin menarik napas, mencoba untuk menghalau air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir. Dan itu menghangatkan bagian terdingin Jongin. Ia tidak bisa melawan ini, tidak bisa melawan semua ini. "Joonmyun hanya memprovokasimu, jangan khawatirkan dia."

Namun Jongin mengkhawatirkannya. Ia memikirkan semua orang yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dan terutama ia khawatir ketika seseorang yang setengah telanjang berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu juga setengah telanjang. Dada telanjang mereka begitu dekat, dan Jongin begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jongin…" ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Suaranya begitu perhatian dan lembut.

"Aku tidak suka jika ia terlalu dekat denganmu." Ucap Jongin.

"Joonmyun teman lamaku, dia—"

"Bukan seperti itu!" Jongin memotong dengan kasar. Kyungsoo mundur, kaget dengan reaksi itu.

Jongin mengikuti pergerakannya, berjalan ke arahnya hingga punggung Kyungsoo bertemu dengan tembok. Ia menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek itu sebagaimana Joonmyun melakukannya tadi.

"Maksudku seperti ini." Ia berbisik dan menyaksikan semuan merah muda yang tersebar di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Joonmyun dan aku… kita tidak seperti itu." Kyungsoo berucap dengan mata yang tetap terpaku pada bibir Jongin.

"Terlihat seperti itu."

"Tapi bukan seperti itu." Kyungsoo berjinjit setinggi mungkin, masih memberikan jarak sempit di antara mereka berdua, memastikan Jongin akan menggunakan jarak itu. Ketika Jongin mengambil jarak itu, Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya di seragam Jongin, menariknya mendekat dan lebih dekat padanya. Tinggi Jongin sudah sejajar dengannya namun lelaki pirang itu menaruh kedua tangganya di dinding belakang Kyungsoo, atau apapaun itu yang menyangganya.

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah tidak berjinjit dan melepas ciuman, ia berbisik dengan pelan; hanya denganmu, berbisik lewat bibir tebalnya dan kemudian ia meninggalkan Jongin mematung sendirian. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang melepas bajunya ketika berjalan, membaliknya dengan benar, dan kemudian memakainya kembali. Jongin tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari. Bibirnya masih terasa hangat karena jejak yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin selalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo mulai sekarang. Mereka juga selalu makan bersama di cafeteria, serta belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Kyungsoo jadi kurang memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sekarang menjadi masa lalu. Api bekerja seperti itu, menghanguskan suatu hal dalam sekejap dan kemudian berpindah pada yang lain. Es selalu membeku, karena es benci perubahan. Namun Jongin menyukai perubahan dalam rutinitasnya. Ia masih duduk di samping jendela, namun ia jarang memandang ke luar lagi, melainkan pandangannya tersita pada lelaki di sampingnya, seorang yang sedang menulis angka dan persamaan di sebuah catatan. Mengerutkan hidungnya seraya menghapus sesuatu. Bibir tertarik membentuk garis tipis ketika berkonsentrasi.

Kyungsoo masih tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Joonmyun merasa tersakiti dan meneleponnya tujuh kali dalam sehari sejak insiden ruang ganti. Kyungsoo belum menjawab panggilan itu. Ia juga membaca pesan Joonmyun. Namun tidak pernah membalas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya meskipun ia ingin. Joonmyun sudah bertingkah kasar. Mengucapkan nama Jongin dan mengatakan sesuatu yang keterlaluan. Kyungsoo tidak butuh orang semacam itu, jadi ia membuangnya. Membakar orang-orang itu hingga mereka tersisa dengan abu dari kenangan yang pernah mereka alami bersama. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menatap kebelakang, bukan api jika bertekuk lutut pada masa lalu, jadi begitu juga dengan Kyunsoo.

Namun Jongin masih mengingatnya. Bayangan itu membeku di ingatannya dan ia sangat ingin menyingkirkannya. Ia ingin Kyungsoo melenyapkan pikiran itu dari benaknya. Ia ingin rasa tidak nyaman itu meleleh dan menghilang, sama seperti pikiran negatif yang telah meleleh karena kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Begitulah mengapa mereka berakhir di sini. Kyungsoo terjepit di tempat tidur Jongin, baju tersebar di ruangan, sebagian besar di lantai karena mereka seperti terburu-buru untuk melepaskannya. Jongin mengecup lembut kulit pucat itu, rambut pirangnya lunglai dan menggelitik kulit dada Kyungsoo yang telanjang dan ia mendesah. Kondom yang telah terpakai dibuang ke tempat sampah, botol pelumas yang masih belum tertutup berada di samping tempat tidur. Kyungsoo menatap lelaki pirang itu melalui mata yang setengah terpejam. Ia lelah dan kehabisan tenaga, namun merasa begitu bahagia. Ia menempatkan dua jari di bawah dagu Jongin dan mendongakannya untuk sebuah ciuman.

Senyum Jongin adalah hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo lihat sebelum ia tertidur. Ia diam-diam berdoa agar di sisa hidupnya ia bisa tertidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bahwa mata itu (milik Jongin) yang menatap dunia dengan tatapan hampa akan terus menatap dirinya dengan cinta yang tak pernah pudar. Membeku pada perasaan yang saling mereka bagi pada saat ini. Karena Kyungsoo tahu bahwa cintanya tidak akan pernah habis terbakar. Ia hanya bisa berharap, apa yang ia lakukan cukup untuk menjaga cinta Jongin agar tidak mencair.

Dan Kyungsoo tebangun karena bibir tebal tengah menginvansi kemaluannya.

* * *

END

* * *

Haloooo... sudah lama tidak berjumpa... ini ff trasnlatetan udah lama sih. Dan ahahaha aku kangen aja pengen update di sini juga. Dan ini hmmm gak ngerti juga aku bakalan kembali lagi ke ffn atau enggak. Dan, ff translatetan ini udah pernah aku publish bukan di ffn, karena kangen update di ffn jadi aku pengen update aja. Dan aku jadi tertarik untuk mentranslate lagi hahaha, tunggu kedatangan saya.

Dan oh iya, ini kalian kalau mau baca original storynya— www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/500094/melting-fluff-exo-kaisoo-highschoolau.

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

Terimakasih kalian yang udah mau baca hahaha.


End file.
